1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag, in particular, but not exclusively, to a laundry bag, and to fastening means therefor.
There are many forms of laundry container available. In the past, laundry has been packaged in wicker baskets and metal boxes but linen bags or hampers have proved the most favourable since they are cheap to produce, are easy to clean and sterilise and can be stored simply.
However, whilst there are a variety of linen bags and hampers on the market, each type has its drawbacks. The most common drawback with the known bags or hampers is their method of fastening.
It is important that the laundry, whether it is being collected or being returned, is retained in its bag or hamber since dirty or soiled washing can be a health risk, but more importantly as a means of transportation. Obviously it is equally important that clean washing should remain clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known problems with current securing means fall into a variety of categories, and result from the requirement that the bags or hampers themselves must be regularly laundered to keep the contents clean.
Hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO (VELCRO is a registerd Trade Mark) attract fibres during washing and are soon rendered ineffective.
Zips have been found to be too easily damaged during washing and are expensive to replace.
Buckles and belts have similarly been found to sustain mechanical damage during laundering.
Press studs get damaged during the washing process and soon become inoperable. Furthermore, unless they are made of expensive material, they rust and mark laundry.
Eyelets suffer from similar deficiencies to studs and the cord used in securing the bag is liable to fray and break (e.g. by abuse such as cutting).